Breaking Bad: Jesse's life
by kangaroo3456
Summary: I did not create the character Jesse however i did create this back story about him which is the story of my family member. Hope you enjoy!


**I didn't make the character Jesse, he is a character in the tv show, Breaking Bad**

When Jesse was little he had a normal life, he tried hard in school and was very bright. He was very close with his family, he had a mum, a dad, and a brother. When Jesse was 10 his dad died from lung cancer and his family fell Mum did not know what to do, she wanted to support her two children but she was distraught from the incident. Jesse's brother, Michael, did not seem to change. Jesse however was going into secondary school now, a big change. in the first few weeks of school, Jesse was picked on by a boy, Tommy and one day the boy said "atleast i have a dad". This triggered great anger in Jesse and he turned around swinging his fist like a bag of flour over his head and strongly pounded it at the boys face without thinking. Tommy fell to the ground. A gang of boys approached and saw thr blood dripping from Tommy's mouth and applauded Jesse. Jesse liked the appraisal. Tommy didnt pick on Jesse after that. Jesse's mother was told about what happened but didnt react badly because the boy deserved what he got. Jesse was walking home and passed the gang, they called out his name and caught his attention. "That was a hell of a hit" said a tall boy in a hoodie with a cigarette in his hand. "Thanks" said Jesse lowering his head and continuing to walk. He subtly smiled, finally he felt accepted somewhere.

A couple weeks afterwards, Jesse began to mix in with the gang more and more. Within three weeks he tried his first cigarette. He didn't like feeling. It hit the back of his throat and there was no pleasure, however he felt he had to smoke to get along with them, so he pretended to enjoy it each time. He would go to the skate ramp every lunch doing the same thing, smoking. he began to realise he often craved a cigarette. At first he thought nothing of it, but he needed it more and more.

One lunch time he was at the skate ramp. He was talking to two boys, James and Connor. Connor was the tall boy in the hoodie that spoke to him before. James is a year older than Jesse. Behind them was Zak, Chay and Joe. Zak was year 11, Chay was year 7 and Joe year 10, the same as Connor. Connor pulled a clear bag out his pocket with green stuff in it. Jesse was confused. Connor spreaded some of the green stuff on a paper and rolled it up. He lit the end and inhaled. Jesse just watched. "Here" Connor rolled Jesse one and handed it over. Jesse took it. Connor Handed him a lighter.

Jesse was smiling for the first in a very long time. He was in a day dream, floating up in the clouds. "Brrrriiiiiinnngggg". The end of school bell. He must have lost track of time. He had skipped last lesson.

When he got home his mother sent him to his room and gounded him as she had found out about him not attending lesson. He didnt know how to defend himself so just mumbled swear words beneath his breath. "What did you just call me?!" Jesse gulped, and realised he didn't actually care. "A BITCH". Jesse ran out the house.

He stayed at James' house that night, it was Friday. His mother told his little brother Michael she dropped Jesse off at a friends house. Jesse tried a new thing that night. James and Jesse went out and met Zak. They sprinkled white dust onto a surface and held a finger over one of their nostrils and dragged the open nostril along the powder, inhaling it. Jesse had a go. He liked it.

That Saturday Jesse snuck through the front door of his house. his mother was in the living room with Michael watching telly. "so you've decided to come home now!?" Said the mum sternly. She rose out of her seat and walked towards Jesse to talk to him in the corridor. "That was completely unnecessary and you had me worried to bits, go to your room i can't even look at you right now." She looked him in the eye. He began to walk towards the stairs. "Come here" she said. "What is wrong with your eyes?" she grabbed his wrist and he broke free. "Nothing" he said. She gasped. "I can't believe it. Never in a million years would i have thought." Tears trickled down her face. "your moving out that school"."NO IM NOT I LIKE IT THERE" Jesse once again stormed out the house. His mother chased him down the drive. "Dont you dare, where the fuck do you think youre going?" She grabbed his arm, digging her feet in the stones. "Fuck off!" Shouted Jesse. The mother let go and her heart broke.

Jesse went to James' house again, he wanted more drugs but James said no. "You have to pay now." Jesse had no money. "Where do i get the money from?" "Any where, you can sell stuff".

Jesse didnt go to school Monday. He knows his mum goes to work and Michael goes to school. He returned home. He searched for the spare key in the plant pot and went inside. He took his mums laptop, the speaker, vases, candle holders and jewellery. His mum was in so much shock.

He managed to sell it all and earn enough to get two ounces of crystal meth. He broke into his family's houses, shops, other peoples houses and never got caught. He was running out of money and was out with the gang. He told Connor he would pay him back if he gives him some drugs. connor agreed. Jesse was doing this for a week. Connor was getting angry. Jesse went home. His mum told him to get out of her sight. Jesse ran into his room.

"Knock knock knock" the mother opened the door. It was Connor. "Tell Jesse to pay me back for all them drugs. £4100 he owes me. I need it by tomorrow. Tell him to go to the skate ramp at 1 pm." Jesse's mum collapsed to the ground. The next day she told Jesse about her visitor. Jesse said "fuck that" and walked out the house. Later that day Jesse's mum went down to the skateramp. She waked over to the group of boys and handed them the money.

Jesse was now 16. Things had gotten worse. Jesse was still friends with the gang. He had been forced to move school but after a month he was expelled. he returned to the shit hole of a school,the one he started out in. he bunked everyday and just met the other boys at the skateramp. Jesses mum could not controll him anymore. One day Jesse came home in such a state. He was violently swearing at his mum and threatening her. She turned round whilst cooking dinner ne carelessley through a knife at him. But it missed and hit the wall. His younger brother pinned him against the wall and kicked him out. "Dont come back" said Michael. "Untill you have seriously sorted out your life".

Jesse needed a job, and a place to stay. For a couple weeks he swapped between his mates, staying at their houses but they told him he can't do that anymore. So Jesse was alone. He managed to find a low paying job at a fair ground, giving the tokens, he got it.

Jesse lived in the little shed where he worked, giving tokens. He slept on a cardboard box. He was starved. Every penny he earned he bought drugs and cigarettes. He couldnt afford food. From time to time he would steal food and drink. He had no money left. He earned very little and drugs cost alot. He couldnt afford any more drugs. He had nowhere near the amount needed. He bought three packs of cigarettes and food and drink. But he craved weed.

One day he broke into a caravan in the fair ground and took a tv. He bought weed and cocaine. It was Christmas eve. Jesse was smoking weed on his own in the shed. The next day he went to a local pub and ordered a chrismas meal. After he ate it he ran away without paying. It was dark outside and he slowed down and began to walk instead. He heard loud voices ahead. He passes three boys in hoodies shouting stuff at him. He shouted back at them. Jesse didnt think before he spoke. He got himself into a fight. He couldnt defend himself. He was badly hurt. He started crying for the first time in ages and limped back to the shed he calls home and collapsed onthe cardboard like a crumbling tower. He held his knees upto his face and wrapped up into a ball crying.

The next morning Jesse went home. He was in tears and tears. He exclaimed to his mother "im so sorry, im going to change please have me home again". The mother stroked his hair and sympathised his shining bruises purple and green. He noticed Michael coming out the living room. He hugged him and said sorry, ofcourse the family would forgive him and help him. Jesse never had drugs again. Exept cigarettes.

Jesse met a nice girl called Carol and they had a baby called Lucy, they got engaged and she has another one on the way. Everything was put behind them. And they were a very loving happy family. Jesse is 23 now.


End file.
